Healings of the Broken Hearted
by TheEvilPottedPlant
Summary: When Kagome's Mom and Ji-chan are murdered, she and her 6 siblings move to a house in Tokyo. She finds that 3 of her classmates there have similar stories, all having seen the same man on the same day of their trajedies. Together, they swear to get reveng
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : My plans in finding a genie that'll grant me three wishes have not succeeded. So until then, I do not own Inuyasha and co.

This is my first fanfic so be nice … :is on knees: NO FLAMMING! NO FLAMMING:coughs: constructive critisism is welcome. Kk, now things you need to know …

1. Kagome has six other siblings

2. I shall describe them right after this.

3. Kag's dad died two years ago.

4. At the beginning her and her fam lives in Kyoto.

5. I dislike Kikyo … with a _big_, fiery **_passion_**. So there'll probably be some Kikyo bashing in here. It'll make me feel happy!

6. I've got Ranma ½ 's beginning theme song stuck in my head. :pounds head with mallet:

7. Oh, and humans and demons live together in almost peace (there are a few rebel demons and humans that want to anihilate the other race)

That's all I think …

Ah yes the sibs's descriptions …

Kanami … 13, shoulder-blade-length chocolate-brown hair and purple eyes with gold flecks. (gal)

Shi … 8, twin, black hair to knees and baby-blue eyes with black rims. (gal)

Chi … 8, other twin, same features but more baby-ish. (gal)

Kioru … 5, scruffy light-brown hair and lareg, light brown eyes. (guy)

Pan-pan (Pantori) … 3, short black hair and bright light-blue eyes. (guy)

Kk, those are the new peoples, and sorry if some lines or parts seem corny or something, it's just how it is, it'll get better anyway. So RR everyone:hopefull smile:

-

Chapter 1 

-

"Kagome! Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, poking her head out of the kitchen where she was currently doing that night's dishes.

"No!" replied the bubly raven-haired girl exitedly. "I just got my liscence and I'm itching to use it (A/N- she's 16 in here peoples)!"

Kagome's mom laughed from inside the kitchen. "Of course dear! Now hurry up, the twins will be wondering where you are!"

"Yup! Bye mom, love ya!" the hyper-di-hyped teen yelled, rice-paper shojis slamming in her wake.

"Love you too, Kagome …" replied Mrs. Higurashi quietly to her daughter's long-gone prescence.

-

"Kagome! KAGOME!" shouted Ji-chan, trying desperately to flag down the running teenager with his old wooden broom.

"Sorry, Gramps! I gotta go pick up Shi and Chi!" yelled Kagome, running past her grand-father and down the shrine steps to the family van. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Ji-chan quickly called after her before the van door slammed shut. He watched as his grand-daughter started the engine, put the van into gear and sped off to pick up the twins.

"When she gets back, I shall tell her the legend of how vans came to be!" Gramps announced to himself, closing his hand determinantly into a fist.

The unfortunate Souta, who had been leisurely walking around up until then, stopped and sweatdroped. "Uh, Ji-chan, I don't think there is a _legend_ about vans … "

"Nonsense!" shouted the little old man. "I'll tell you, Souta, that once upon a time- "

With a heavy sigh, Souta sat infront of his Ji-chan on the ground as he told a hair-brained story involving a witch who wore only pink, a knight in shinning peasant's clothes and a demon that resembled a purple dinosaur who lured children away to eat them. The _legend_ happened to have no mention of vans.

'Ji-chan's been watching **_way_** too many of Pan-pan and Kioru's barney movies with them.' Souta thought sluggishly, his brain completely wiped of thought by boredom.

Kanami, who passed by a little bit later, had the kindness of heart to rescue Souta from Gramps, telling him that she needed Souta's help to find Buyo. (A/N- Mmmmmmmmmmm biscotti … :notices people starring: what?) Ji-chan grudgingly let Souta go, but not without muttering about how the fat calico was too lazy to get himself lost.

A dark shadow beneath the shrine gate (A/N:is searching screen: mindless happiness stops … HERE!) watched the family's antics in slight amusement.

"So carefree … "

The voice suggested that the figure was male yet the visible outline of his jaw stated the opposite. "It'll be that much more fun to break them." The figure wore a cruel smile on his face, wine-red eyes glittering maliciously in the little light that remained during a Kyoto sunset. (A/N- Betcha can't guess who it is! Well, you probably can, but, oh well :dejected sigh: ) A long-ish dagger reflected the dieing light of the sun as the man's gloved hands closed around it more securely. He took a purpose-filled step towards the old shrine-keeper, mind quickly submerging in the thoughts of deep red pools of deliscious, shinning blood.

-

"So …" Kagome started happily, quickly glancing in her rear-view mirror at her younger siblings Shi and Chi. "Did you guys have fun at Ishogu-san's house?"

The twins looked at eachother, giggled and nodded simultaneously, starring at Kagome in a happy but creepy way.

Kagome's smile faltered for a sec as her eyes returned to the road with a sudden case of goosebumps. "Good …" She took a quick peak back in the rear-view mirror and watched as Shi and Chi exchanged glances and giggled again. '_I hate it when they do that …_' she thought with a sigh, '_It always gives me the creeps …_'

"So …" repeated Kagome, though this time it sounded slightly awkward. "Did you guys have anything to eat at Ishogu-san's house?"

Her question was answered as the twins's stomachs rumbled in unision before their owners could reply.

The happy smile re-appeared on Kagome's face as she witnessed the twins's startled expressions in the rear-view mirror and she laughed openly at her younger sisters. Swerving slightly to avoid hitting a stop sign that had jumped out infront of them, she said happily, "Let's go to Wacdnald's!" before making a sloppy U-turn and driving back into main Kyoto. As they drove along the freeway, 'I am' started playing on the radio and Kagome began tapping her foot to the beat of it (ironically the one on the gas pedal), causing the car to keep jumping speeds.

Shi and Chi latched onto eachother as Kagome swerved off the freeway, almost missing the actual road, and began taking turns shouting to her over the loud music belting out of the radio.

"I don't!"

"Know how!"

"You got!"

"Your liscence!" finished Chi as they pulled neatly into the Wacdnald's parking lot, Kagome completely oblvious to them having said anything.

"Let's go eat!" she announced happily, bouncing out of the van and marching up to the drive-through restaurant, the twins trailing dutifully behind.

-

Mrs. Higurashi hummed softly to herself as she finished toweling the last plate. She sighed softly and murmured, "The grow up too fast … "

Hearing the shoji open and close, she started and exclaimed cheerfully, "Kagome! Shi! Chi! How was the drive home?"

"Not bad." An unfamiliar voice drifted lazily, footsteps matching the tone as they swiftly headed towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi spun around and stared fearfully at the tall black-haired man that was standing in her kitchen's doorway. "Wh-who are y-you?"

The man smirked idly and drawled, "I would not be worrying about that, Mrs. Higurashi. My name will not matter to you."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, backing away from the approaching male. He strode after her calmly, as if used to it, as the 10-inch dagger flashed back into his hand. A dagger who's blade was already drenched in a thick crimson-coloured liquid. The liquid slowly dripped onto the tile floor infront of the cowering woman.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Higurashi, your children will be spared."

A look of relief crossed her face.

"For now." The man muttered cruelly, taking pleasure in the worried look that immediatly sunk onto Mrs. Higurashi's face.

With that, his fingers tightened once again around the dagger's hilt, and he darted forward.

-(A/N grin don't you just hate how I'm skipping the violent scenes? No pitchforks please. Or saws. Or anything with sharp edges. :backs away slowly: )

Kagome watched in sheer fascination as Shi and Chi practically gulped the burgers down whole.

"Hungry?" she asked sarcastically, fiddling with the van's keys.

The twins nodded and proceeded to breathe in their fries.

"You know that you guys are gonna choke if you keep eating like that." Kagome stated, taking a delicate sip of her Root Beer. Kagome hardly noticed as Shi started pounding on Chi's back because Chi **was** choking on a frie, as she had layed her head down on her arms and had closed her eyes, breathing in the thick smell of grease and tuning out Chi's choking noises.

And all was black.

Kagome spun around wildly in the envelopping darkness.

"SHI! CHI!" she screamed into the black, still spinning wildly. '_The last time this happened … Dad … NO! Nothing is wrong! This is just a normal dream!_' Again she called and her calls seemed unanswered … until the black pulsed and pressed closer.

"Wha-" her bewildered question was punctured by a high-pitched, terrified scream. Kagome paused. '_It _is_ just like last time …_' She shook her head wildly and concentrated on recognizing on the voice that was screaming. Realisation hit her like a 100-pound weight.

"MAMA!" Kagome screamed. "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"… Kagome … "

The soft call fell on deaf ears as Kagome swung around in helplessness, practically bathing in her mother's scream.

"Kagome … "

"Mom …" Kagome whimpered, the screams getting louder and more un-beareable. Gentle streams of tears wet her cheeks as her shoulders shook slightly. '_It _is_ like last time … I can't deny it … Mom is—'_

"KAGOME!" she snapped back awake in Wacdnald's, Shi and Chi shaking her from either side.

"Wha- wha- wha-" Kagome gasped, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and looking around the dimly lit, drive-through restaurant.

"You must be very tired, Ni-chan!" exclaimed Chi, looking up at her from her left side.

"Ya! You fell asleep while we were still in Wacdnald's!" Shi completed the thought from the right.

Without warning, Kagome jumped up, grabbed the twins and dragged them out of Wacdnald's.

"Gotta get home. Gotta get home …" she muttered feverishly to herself, flinging the twins into the backseat of the van and getting into the front herself.

"Kagome! What's happening! What's wrong!" Shi squealed shrilly as they narrowly missed colliding with an old man who **had** been walking calmly on the sidewalk.

"Ni-chan! Wha-" Chi's eyes grew huge and she immediatly threw herself onto Shi and started screaming bloody murder. "NI-CHAN! NI-CHAN, LOOK OUT! THERE'S A MAN CROSSING THE STREET! NI-CHAN!"

Kagome stomped on the brake and squeezed her eyes shut as the van skidded towards the man who was practically infront of them.

The van jolted and stopped, but not before making a hell of a lot of noise, and she cautiously openned one eye. And gaped. The van's front bumper was exactly two-inches away from hitting the middle-aged man's stomach. By then, her mind was practically screaming about sitcom irony at her.

Her own startled gaze met the man's cold one and she literally froze. Demons were everywhere now that the wars had stopped and both human and demon leaders had signed agreements but none had eyes so, so … _red_. Like blood but filled with hate and contempt at the same time. It was majerly freaky. The man/demon smirked knowingly at her and continued on his merry way across the road, long black hair curling in a non-existing wind.

Kagome was still starring after him in shock when Chi whispered, "Ni-chan?"

That seemed to snap her out of the paralysed depths of her mind and she shook herself mentally and physically, trying to get rid of the sudden rise of goosebumps. '_Ok, Kag, not the time to be worrying about some freaky dude that you almost ran over. Time to see if you actually _did_ predict your mom's death in a fast-food restaurant …_'

-

-

So that's all for now … I have more written but I wanna see if anyone will actually review and tell me to continue … well, someone other than you Rie … but if you want, I can continue even if no one else reviews. :puppy dog eyes: Reviews for the first-timer? Reviews for the review-less? Pweez?

Neeways,

Toodlz + Instant Ramen Noodlz

From

Plant, the mighty protector of all from perverts


	2. Free with Dad

Disclaimer : If I went into MacDonald's and bought a burger, would I own the whole MacDonald's industry? NO! So why would it be any different with Inuyasha? … even though I buy the DVDs, comics, movies, merchandise … :grumble, grumble:

Sorry for not updating but we were doing speeches and I always get stressed out. Like, when I was presenting mine, I was so terrified that I started vibrating, and then I went still. Vibrating, them still.

Anyways, have decided that I shall try to update once a week on weekends. In between, answering the phone 24/7 cause people won't leave me alone, school, my procrastination, hitting my perverted friends on the head when they express their pervertedness and writing, drawing my anime, making music and all the other creative things that I do, I have a life other than writing fanfics. It's like a 'normal student on week-days, masked fanfic writer by week-end' thing. I also have a tendency to suddenly abandon one story and start another.

Oh, and … I GOT REVIEWS! THREE! PEOPLE READ MY STORY! IM SO HAPPY:sticks tongue out: NAHA KATIE, IN YOUR FACE!

:cough, cough: and to answer LunInuKag's question about the MacDonald's/WacDnald's thing.

In the anime, it's written WacDnald's cause, obviously, Rumiko Takahashi may own Inuyasha and all her other animes but she does not own MacDonald's. So, I'm guessing that the producer peoples wanted no chance of being sued, and they changed it a bit. Enough so that they won't get sued but that the viewers still get the idea that it's supposed to be MacDonald's. So I, being the overly-obsessed-Inu-fan that I am, have decided to stick as close to the anime as possible and use the name WacDnald's.

So, I shall shut my babbler and start typing. Aplace change or time change cuz the stupid '-' things wont work ...

A

Chapter 2

A

Souta and Kanami cautiously stepped out of the mini-shrine where they had been 'looking' for Buyo. The aforementioned cat was walking towards them from the house.

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Souta, looking around carefully.

"I'm sure Kagome's home and Ji-chan's ambushing her right now." replied Kanami, crouching down to pick up the giant fuzz-ball known as Buyo.

"Good!" exclaimed Souta, stretching luxuriating and scratching his side. "Cuz I couldn't stand hiding in that place anymore!"

Kanami stood up with a little difficulty, clutching Buyo, and watched dis-interestedly as he cleaned his face of a red substance, using his fat paw.

"Let's go back to the house!" Souta added, letting loose a yawn that made his jaw crack. "I'm tired, I wanna sleep!"

Kanami blinked and watched Buyo with growing interest as Souta began walking off. '_I've seen this before …_' She swiped herself a finger-full of the red stuff and glared at it intently. '_Where?_'

"Ni-chan?" called Souta, turning around to look at his thirteen-year-old sister. He blinked. '_Why is Ni-chan starring at her finger? Did she hurt herself?_'

"Ni-chan?" he called again, this time quieter.

Kanami's eyes widened as she suddenly dropped Buyo on the ground, crouched down and began to frantically wipe her finger off in the dirt.

"Ni-" Kanami's pale face looking up at him stopped the on-coming question.

"Blood." she murmured quietly.

Kagome swiftly ran up the steps of the shrine, the twins not far behind in the van.

'_Let it have been a nightmare, Oh Kami, let it have been a nightmare!_'

The twins quietly followed her up the stairs, at a slower pace, exchanging worried glances.

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Chi to Shi fearfully.

"I don't know …" answered Shi helplessly as she stopped and began to quietly comfort the frightened Chi.

Kagome crested the shrine steps in record time. Panting lightly, she looked past the shrine gate.

'_Everything's way too quiet …_' She looked around at the stillness that enshrouded the shrine-grounds like a heavy mist. '_Deathly quiet …_' She immediately shook her head frantically. '_Not deathly! Not deathly!_'

A child's wailing reached her ears.

'_Any second now_,' she reminded herself, smiling hopefully, '_Any second now, mom'll go and feed Pan-pan!_'

She waited two, then three minutes and still Pan-pan cried.

Her knees shook and she dropped onto them.

'_No._'

The sounds of the twins running up behind her penetrated through her brain.

'_No._'

Her youngest sibling continued the incessant noise as a single tear spilled over onto her cheek.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, collapsing onto her front and banging her fists against the ground as sobs shook her body.

Shi and Chi gasped and ran up to their oldest sister, glomping her back and hanging on tightly as she continued to weakly punish the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no …" Kagome continued to whimper again and again as if it were a chant that would take away her problems.

Chi gently rubbed Kagome's back and stood up, looking down at the befuddled Shi. "I'll go make Ni-chan some tea." she said quietly, walking off in the direction of the house.

Shi sat up and continued to rub the weeping Kagome's back. "Ssshh." she whispered softly in her sister's ear. "Sssshh, it'll be all right, you'll see."

"I don' wanna see …" came the ground-muffled reply, the line itself sounding childish. "I don' wanna kno' if's true."

"If what's true?" asked Shi, leaning closer.

"If." Kagome's voice quavered as she gulped loudly. "If mom's really-"

"KAGOME! SHI!" yelled Souta, running towards them dragging a limp Kanami behind him.

"What happened? Where've you guys been? Where's Chi? And Mom and Ji-chan? And there's something wrong with Kanami! And—WAIT! What's wrong with Kagome?" rushed Souta, lips moving faster than a race car.

Shi sweatdropped as she listened to her brother ramble. "I dunno. We were in WacDnald's when she passed out."

"You went to WacDnald's?" demanded Souta, putting his hands on his hips and starring at Shi accusingly.

A vein popped on Shi's forehead. "That's not what's important! Kagome passed out while we were in the restaurant and then woke up and dragged us back here. Then she screamed 'No!' and started crying. Chi's gone to go make her some tea."

Souta nodded thoughtfully. "We-" he looked at Kanami who was lying on her side on the ground, starring blankly at nothing. "-I came running when I heard Ni-chan scream."

Shi glared at Souta. "She was just about to tell me what was wrong when you came charging over here screaming!"

They were interrupted as Chi's own scream pierced the night air.

Kagome was the first one to jump up and sprint towards the house, where the scream had come from. When she was halfway there, Shi and Souta jumped to and ran after her, Souta going a bit slower since he had to drag Kanami. Bursting into the house, they noticed Kagome standing in the white painted hall, starring wide-eyed into the kitchen.

Chi was sitting on the ground, splay-armed and legged, silent streams of tears running down her face. Across from her, also on the floor, 5-year-old Kioru and 3-year-old Pan-pan were clinging to the necks of the mangled bodies of their mom and Ji-chan, politely asking them to 'wake up'.

Shi walked over to her twin noiselessly and sank down beside her, wrapping her arms Chi as she began to sob loudly.

Kanami lay on the floor in the hall starring up at the ceiling, having already guessed what had happened from her find on Buyo.

Kagome dropped onto her knees again and engulfed Souta in an embrace, her hands slowly stroking his hair as he cried his heart out on her tee-shirt.

Pan-pan and Kioru let go of their Mama's and Ji-chan's necks and crawled over to Kagome and Souta.

"Why cry?" asked Pan-pan, cocking his head innocently, managing to look curious and serious at the same time.

"Why won't Mama wake up?" said Kioru slowly, starring Kagome in the eye.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes full of tears, as she stretched her arms out to include Kioru and Pan-pan in her embrace.

(A/N- Ok, corny sappiness coming up!)

"They're free." Kagome mumbled into Kioru's hair, voice made thick by tears. "They're free now and they won't come back. That's why we're crying."

Pan-pan looked up at Kagome curiously. "Will Pan-pan be free too?"

Kagome's laugh was cut off by a sob and she replied with a small smile. "Not yet Pan, not yet …"

"Are mama and Ji-chan with papa now?" asked Kioru, snuggling deeper into Kagome's warmth and relaxing.

"Ya. They're with dad now …" she murmured, pulling Pan-pan, Kioru and Souta closer protectively.

A

What was left of the Higurashi family sat on the couch watching men in bulking white suits teem into their kitchen. Souta leaned over the couch's armrest, looking at them intently. They were some sort of police people and to him, that was beyond cool. He winced and quickly looked away as they carried his mother's body out of the house. '_Ok, maybe not so cool …_'

A tall man in a black business suit and greased black hair that fell into a braid along his back stepped into the house. He slowly removed his sunglasses and looked around the house with the piercing red eyes of a demon. Souta ogled at him. '_If that guy ain't a FBI agent, I dunno who is!_'

The man spotted them and walked over to them with even steps. He sat down on the couch across from them and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as a fat, reptilian demon came waddling into the house screaming 'Nan-chan! Nan-chan!' earnestly.

The man on the couch sighed exasperatedly and said, "I'm busy Manten, can't you take it somewhere else?"

The demon named Manten quickly waddled/ran over to the two couches. "We found the wills, brother Hiten, we found them and I was told to bring them to you Nan-chan!"

Instantly, Hiten's face transformed into an exceedingly pleasant demeanour. "Really? Thank you Manten!"

Manten placed his briefcase on the coffee table in-between the two couches and opened it, pulling out two stacks of paper. He vainly tried straightening them but noticed the impatient look surfacing on Hiten's face and quickly handed the papers over to his older brother.

Hiten's eyes roamed the papers of the first pile for a minute before he announced, "The shrine and the old man's inheritance are left to Souta Higurashi."

Kagome smiled to herself and mentally sighed, '_At least we'll be staying at home …_'

"He will be able to inherite both when he has turned sixteen."

Kanami gulped loudly and rasped, "Then where will we live?"

Hiten picked up the next stack of papers and again searched through them. "A house in Tokyo has been left to Kagome Higurashi. It is fully paid for. Kagome Higurashi also inherites 35 000, which will immediately be transferred to her account."

Hiten once again cleared his throat and continued, "25 000 has been left to each Souta, Kanami, Shi, Chi, Kioru and Pantori Higurashi. That 150 000 will be held by the government until they are old enough to inherite it." Hiten nodded to himself and stuffed the papers back into the briefcase. "The wills will be kept in the same vault unto that time." He stood up, looking down at the Higurashi family on the couch. "You will also be able to keep the van. You will find some large cardboard boxes by the front door. They will proove to be usefull. The trucks will be here to pick up you and your things to take you to Tokyo tommorrow afternoon."

With that, he turned and left, a chattering Manten at his side praising him on how well he had handled the brats.

A

That is all I have written but I shall write more … besides, what is the time after tests when everyone else is still writing for? I've also been writing a new fic but I havent posted it … I might wait intil this story has gotten a bit farther. Neeways,

Toodlz + Instant Ramen Noodlz!

Plant


	3. Rubber balls and phone calls

Disclaimer: I may have transformed at least 6 people into over-obsessed InuYasha fans but I do not own the point of my obsession.

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THE LONGEST WHILE! BUT IT'S SPRING BREAK NOW AND I CAN FINALLY TYPE! I just have to stay focused for long enough. I'm playing japanese music right now to inspire me.

:sweatdrops and scratches head: Sorry bout not sticking to my regular plan of updating regularly but I had mager writer's block. Then, I had a break and wrote almost half of the chapter in my notebook. Then I lost my notebook. I've been in a writing slump ever since. slumps

neeways, I'll shut up and type the chappie now!

A

Chapter 3

Kagome sat on the bare mattress of her bed. Her bedroom walls were bare of their posters, her wardrobe and closet empty of clothes, her bookshelves and their books gone, the various trinkets that had once decorated her room were not there. All of it had been packed into four huge boxes that were crowding around her bedroom door.

Buyo was stretched lazily beside where Kagome was sitting, greatly enjoying the trance-like stroking of fur he was receiving from his master. Her eyes were half-shut as they starred around the blank room. Which is understandable seeing as she hadn't had any sleep in the past 30 hours.

Kagome opened her eyes fully and looked through the crack of her half-closed door, the soft thwacking of rubber against wood catching her attention. Kioru and Pan ran past her door, arms outstretched to the bouncing red ball they were chasing down the hall. They ran past her door again, the ball still bouncing out of their grasp, and Kagome vaguely wondered how it was possible. Kagome raised her eyebrows as, yet again, they ran past her door.

This time, there was a giggle and a small cheering as the ball was caught.

"Catch!" Kioru's voice floated from down the hall. Following it was the hiss of the ball sailing through the air, the panting of Pan, running to catch it, and then a loud crash. The ball had missed its intended target (Pan) and had hit something else (a random glass vase).

Kagome pushed herself off her bed and opened her door a bit more to be able to peer down the hall. Seeing her head, Kioru squeaked and ran to lock himself in his room, yelling about evil flying monkeys and a witch.

'_Oh, yeah, now that one isn't guilty at all ... _' Kagome sighed and walked up to Pan-pan, who was starring at the pile of shattered glass with his index finger hanging from his mouth. The toddler turned to look at her and exclaimed, "Bwoken!" as he clutched his teddy bear tighter to him. It was an adorable image.

Kagome smiled and laughed happily, it being quickly stifled into giggles. She picked Pan up and bounced him up and down in her arms. He was very small for his age. She tapped his nose with a finger and said, "Very much so!"

Pan blinked a bit at Kagome, then looked back down at the mess. "Cwean?" (pronounced 'Queen')

Kagome chewed on her lip for a bit. 'To clean or not to clean ... that is the overused cliché phrase ... ' She shook her head and chirped, "Later, let's go pack up your stuff, 'kay?"

Pan's eyes brightened as he cheered and waved his teddy around, ready to start randomly throwing things into boxes. He pointed towards his bedroom door. "Aw-ward, Howsee!" He paused and thought. "Pweez?"

Kagome giggled and 'neigh'ed, pawing at the ground with her left leg.

A

(A/N- that part was written a few days ago. Last night I was up until 1 reading fanfics. My brain has temporarily left me to go crawl to a dark corner and sleep. The next parts may not be as good as above.)

Kanami drew soft circles on her mattress as she listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone-line. The ringing was interrupted by a soft click and an equally soft voice saying, "Moushi moushi, this is the Takeru residence. Who is speaking?"

Kanami rolled onto her back and answered politely, "It's Kanami, Takeru-san. Can I speak to Tomo-chan?"

The voice on the other line brightened. "Of course Kanami! I'll go get her."

Kanami stared at the ceiling, listening distantly to the sounds coming from the phone. She was going to tell Tomo-chan that she was moving and ask her to tell everyone else. It would take too long to phone them all and Kagome would notice the phone was gone.

'_If only Mom had bought me that cell ... _' Kanami stopped and shook her head. 'Stupid, selfish, stupid, stupid, stupid, stup'

"NAMI-CHAN!" Kanami jumped at the sudden blast of noise from the receiver and dropped the phone. She scrambled after it and sat cross-legged, pressing it to her ear again.

"Hey Tomo-chan!"

"What causes you to call me on this fine Sunday morning?"

Kanami laughed sadly. "Not so fine news."

There was uncomfortable silence from Tomo-chan. "What kind of not-so-fine news?"

Kanami took a deep breath, preparing for the aftermath. "I'm moving to Tokyo."

There were two thumps, one heavier than the other, and silence.

"Tomo-chan? TOMO-CHAN?"

Tomo-chan's mother's voice came back on. "What did you say? She's fainted!"

Kanami blinked. "Fainted?"

"You know what? I'll just get her to call you back when she wakes up."

"No, that's OK, just tell her to email me and that I said 'bye'."

"OK then, Kanami. Bye."

"Ja ne."

Kanami listened to the dial tone for a bit, then shut off the phone. Tomo-chan had taken it way worse than she'd expected. She'd expected screaming and crying because they'd been best friends for the past 5 years, but she wasn't prepared for her to faint. Kanami shrugged and dialed another number. Maybe Yuki-chan would take it better.

"Moushi moushi, Keshi house. Yukito speaking."

"Hey Yuki-chan!"

"Oh, hey Nami-chan."

"Tired?"

"Just a bit ... " Kanami could practically see the exasperated look on her friend's face.

"I just told Tomo-chan something and she is currently indisposed. I trust you'll be able to handle it better?"

"Spill it." Yuki-chan's amusement was heard in her voice.

"I'm moving to Tokyo."

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Kanami sighed. "At least you didn't faint."

"WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING? HOW COME I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS BEFOREHAND?"

"We're leaving in about ... oh ... three hours. And you didn't hear about this before because we were just ordered to move about 5 hours ago by a government official."

There was silence again. "OK, tell me what you did and why you didn't ask me to help."

Kanami laughed. Good old Yuki-chan. "I didn't do anything! You'll find out what happened if you watch the 6 o'clock news. I swear I saw a few camera crews around."

"But it's so boring! Whatever ... can I come over and help you pack?"

"Sure."

"'Kay, be right there ... see ya!"

"Bye!"

Kanami looked around her room. Her clothes had been all packed but the posters that had been on her walls were scattered on her floor like a mismatched carpet. She really did need Yuki-chan's help.

The brown-haired teenager pushed herself off her bed and stretched, grunting as she heard a pop. She straightened her crinkly white tee-shirt and flecked-white grey sweatpants and headed out the door and down the hall.

A

Haven't got much to say except HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
And may the bunny grant all your wishes.

Please review cuz getting reviews shall make me happier than getting those little chocolate eggs!. So push the mouse down a bit. See the purple button? See it? Go click the purple button! Come on! You can do it! Click the purple button!


End file.
